The Fourth Creation
by SPAZZZ
Summary: Rya doesn't know what she is, and she travels the wasteland looking for answers. One day she runs into Casshern. Seeing how much alike they are, they both decide to search for answers. Based on the anime series Casshern Sins and takes place after the last episode. Probably OCxCasshern. Rated M for possible later adult content and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers :)**

**first i'd like to thank you for even bothering to click on this story, and taking to the time to read it :)**

**I don't own Casshern Sins, all I own is Rya (the OC) but I wish i owned Casshern :3**

**Alright, to start things off, I'm just going to get you guys introduced to the OC and her story, and then from there out I'll do my best not to totally Mary-Sue bomb the story, though I'm still a noobish noob of noobishness at this fanfic stuff, so i hope i don't make anyone form a mob of angry people weilding pitchforks and torches seeking out to kill me! xD**

**And also, please know that this story will go into after the last episode, so if you haven't seen it yet, stop reading, turn around, go watch the rest of the episodes and come back. I just don't want to spoil it for you people, cuz i care about ya'll and don't want to ruin it for you guys :) thanks**

* * *

Awakening

Huddled in the corner like a cowering mutt. Unable to understand who or what I was. Unable to comprehend what was happening or why I existed. Was this reality? I had been asleep. But the weird thing was, I was never awake to begin with. There was only a subconsciousness, and then there was the rush of energy, and the opening of my eyes.

Then there was this feeling of loneliness and longing. I longed for a person I couldn't remember. There was only a slight understanding of a person that used to be there and the feelings of warmth that were driven into my being from their presence.

The world I was now cowering in was so confusing. So big and detailed. More vivid than I had ever imagined reality to be. It was intruguing, yet frightening.

Now, there was this. Another creature had approached me. How was I supposed to react? What was this creature? What was going on?

"There, there," it said, crouching down to my level gently. "Don't be afraid."

For some odd reason I understood it. No, it wasn't an it. The creature was female. She wasn't a creature either. Now intelligence and thoughts were flowing into my head. She was a human. I also now knew how I was supposed to register my feelings and thoughts back.

Liquid was coming from my eyes and running down the sides of my face. I blinked in confusion, and in utmost puzzlement and fear, I croaked out, "Who...where...am I?"

The woman held out her hand in what I understood as friendliness. "Here, I'll help you up."

I took her hand, and she aided me onto my feet. I wasn't quite used to walking yet, but I figured it out. I was now able to stand and face her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked me.

The question confused me. Name? What was that. "What's name?"

"Like what do you call yourself? What are you known as?"

I realized what she meant. However, I did not have the answer. What was my name? Did I even have one?

"I...I don't know..." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my feet.

The woman smiled kindly. "That's okay. You probably lost your memory, that, or you are a robot who just had a bad bonk to the head." She brushed the dust off of her ragged, brown jacket. "Anyways, you can call me Laina."

"Laina." I repeated. I liked the sound of the name and how it felt when I said it.

Laina put her hand up to her chin and thought. "Now what should we call you...hmm well there's a big 'R' on that shredded suit you're wearing, so you're name probably starts with an R...oh I know a name that is perfect for you!"

"Really?"

The woman's eyes shimmered with happiness. "I think your name should be Rya!"

"Rya?" I thought about the name.

"Yes. You see, I've always wanted to have a baby girl and name her Rya, but I am unable to produce a child." She answered. She seemed sad when she ended her sentence. I understood that the matter was sad, but I wasn't sure why.

"So...would I be like your child then?"

Laina smiled. "If you want."

I returned her smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her smile grew even bigger and she guided me out of the decomposing building.

* * *

The cold.

It was there again as I opened my eyes, coming out of a distant memory. It had been a while since I had thought of that day. The day I had "awakened" and began my life.

The cave I was in was silent and still, and offered no comfort to the feelings that were erupting from inside. I fought them back, and sat up. No. I couldn't afford to be distracted by things of the past. All I needed to concentrate on right now was the present, and the future.

Pulling myself into a crouching position, and tended to the fire that had gone out in my sleep. Seeing that the charred pile of wood was no longer smoking, I gathered my things and prepared to leave. My body was feeling a little strange, and I knew that I needed to find food, or else my body would eventually fail on me.

Leaving the cave behind, I set out in search of food. If I could just find something, just one morsel of food, I could sustain myself. Finding food lately had gotten so hard. Normally I could've just planted something, but I was in the middle of nowhere. Besides, I couldn't settle down here, not with all of the insane robots seeking the one called "Luna". I'd ran into far too many of them, and gotten into way too many fights.

Into the barren nightmare I went. It was such a bother for a being like me to have to find food. Being more like the other robots sounded so much more simple. But, I guess I'd rather search for food and stay alive was much better than being affected by the Ruin. I saw what it did to the robots that I saw every once in a while. It was horrible, watching them suffer. Well, watching the non-crazy ones anyways. I could care less about the bandits. I hated them, and they deserved to suffer.

Up ahead, I spotted a something small wriggling in the sand. I narrowed my eyes to see what it was, and found that it was a desert lizard. Man, I had eaten so many of those in my life I wasn't sure if I could handle another one. I cast the most ungrateful thought away in an instant. When you're trying to survive in the desert, you take what you can get.

I had the creature within an instant. I didn't even think about what I was doing when I had the lizard squirming in my hand. I felt sorry for the animal, I really did. But I was desperate. To end its suffering quickly, I swiftly broke its neck, a death so fast that the lizard wouldn't have felt anything before its life ended.

As soon as I found a good spot, I set my catch down along with my backpack. I had a fire flaming within no time at all. I cleaned the lizard and had it roasting over the fire when another memory rooted itself into my thoughts.

Sitting by this fire and cooking the lizard made me remember the first time I had ever eaten anything. When Laina and the others had brought me to their make-shift camp, deep in the hills...

* * *

"Now that she's had something to eat, why don't we have the Doc take a look at her?" One man, whom I had come to know as Freed said. "See if she's human or robot, since she doesn't know."

"Hey Freed," said another girl. She had dark brown hair and an eye patch over her right eye. "I'll bet you our rations tomorrow that she's a robot."

Freed scoffed. "Psh! Yeah right, we don't even have enough food to spare for a stupid bet like that. Besides, she's gotta be a human. Did you see her eyes? And did you fail to notice she _ate_?"

"Oh, so it's on then?"

"No, I was just saying that she's gotta be a human..."

Laina interrupted the quarrel by yelling at them. "Enough! Can't you see how confused she is? Don't make it worse by erupting into one of your pointless arguments in front of her."

I laughed a little, amused by the two humans. Laina lead me towards a little tunnel that had been crudely carved into the man-made cave.

***An hour later***

"Well she certainly is not a human," the blonde haired doctor sighed, taking a step back from the examination table. "She's got too many artificial parts for that."

"So she's a robot?" Laina asked.

The doctor shook her head. "I'm not sure. She probably is, but the interesting thing is the organic parts that have been built into her body. She has some sort of system within her that breaks down basic elements in order to regenerate cells and metallic parts of her body. That is why she eats. If she didn't, her body would ware out, kind of like how we would starve to death." Laina's eyes were wide, "Wow...I've never heard of a robot like that. I guess that explains why she isn't showing any signs of the Ruin. So, will she ever die or is she immortal?"

"So long as she keeps consuming things, she could live forever. If she doesn't, then she could die." The doctor answered. "I've also noticed that she has some human parts too, like her eyes. They're human. And her hair is organic too, she also has a normal tongue."

"So, were the parts taken from another human or something?" Laina asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It looks like they are custom to her body. They connect into her head circuitry naturally, so no. It looks as if they were somehow created, or grown into her head."

"Amazing!"

"Yes, and there's even more to her. This is something I have never seen in a robot before, and when I first saw it, I didn't believe it."

Laina and I both had our attention completely on the doctor. What could this be?

"She has a reproductive system."

At first Laina just looked shocked, but after a few silent moments, she asked, "So...she could bear a child?"

"Yes. But the mate would have to be one of her own kind. Her systems are specially made for only her kind. But unfortunately I haven't ever heard of any others like her. Perhaps she was the only one of her type ever created before her creator abandoned the project or died."

"Holy crap. She definitely isn't like any other robot I've ever seen. Ever since the Ruin started, I never thought I'd ever see an immortal robot again." Laina said. "You hear that Rya? You're one of a kind, you're special."

"Hmm..." The doctor turned away, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Laina asked.

"I'm not sure if she's the only immortal one. The only one with human parts and a system like hers yes, but not immortal."

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was beginning to peak my interest.

The doctor replied, "There is one, whom the Ruining robots seek...I can't remember the name though..."

"Another you say?"

"Yes. Oh!" the doctor snapped her finger. "It's name is Casshern...I think."

Casshern? For some reason, I felt as if the name was familiar. But it couldn't be...I had only begun my existence a day ago. Could I have known this name without even realizing it?

* * *

My body replenished, I set out yet again. I knew that I needed to keep going, for I heard bandits in the distance. If I ended up in another brawl, I could lose my whole forearm. A piece of my metallic structure had been broken last time, and now it strayed from the main base of my arm, and I couldn't fix it. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like my arm looked all disgusting or anything and I couldn't figure it out, in fact my arm looked perfectly normal, except for the small but distinguishable bump on the side of my arm. I had tried pressing it in to fix it, but it didn't work. I at least needed somebody else to push it in for me, but my problem was that there wasn't anyone I could get to help me, and I certainly wasn't going to stroll up to some stranger and ask them to push it back in. Trust me, I already tried that, and it didn't end well...I ended up having to kill that robot in self defense.

The humans that had pretty much raised me taught me one thing; Never get into more trouble than you already are. So my main objective now was just to avoid the robots that seemed to be heading in the same direction as me, who seemed to turn every way I turned. Funny thing, because I was doing everything I could just to get out of their path. Perhaps they had just picked up the fact that I was there, and now they were following me. If that was the case, I was dead meat because all that was ahead of me were mountains. And then once I got past the mountains, there was the sea.

I looked down at my pretty much useless arm with the metal piece hanging off the base of my robotic skeleton. How was I even supposed to get up the mountains with a bad arm? Because of it, I couldn't move my fingers, which is kind of a no-derp that I would be needing that to get up the mountains.

Just then, my eyes spotted five distinct figures standing just a couple hundered yards in the distance. How the hell did they get there so fast? I swear I was at least a couple miles ahead of them!

"Oh shi—AH!" I yelped as I tripped over a rock and face-planted in the sand.

"What's this, a little brat trying to get to Luna?" One of them jeered. They ran closer to me. They were unusually fast, much to my disadvantage.

"Hey guys, I think she's a human!" One of the robots yelled. I noticed that all of them were huge, and their parts looked rusted and warped. This group was obviously looking for the one called "Luna". I still didn't get the whole freak-out panic attack deal every robot made about her.

"No she must be a robot. Look at her body, it's too tough looking to be a human."

"Well, if she is a robot, those are some good parts she's got on her. I could sure use something on her to patch up my leg."

One pulled me out of the sand by my blonde hair. I did my best not to screech when I felt my hair pulling on the skin on my head, which was a most unpleasant feeling.

"Hey! Ouch! Please put me down!" I hissed.

"Hmm." One copper colored robot said. "I guess there is only one way to find out if she's a human or not." Before I knew what was happening, he came up and poked me in the eye with a thin finger.

"Uh, ow!" I yelled, my face expressing extreme annoyance. "What the hell did you do that for? You don't just go poke a person in the eye!"

"She's a human alright," the robot concluded. "What should we do with her?"

"Uh, first of all, I'm not a robot, and second of all, you should put me down!" I demanded, irritated.

"Don't tell us what to do, brat!" A big black robot with a missing hand bellowed.

"Well sor-ry!" I growled sarcastically. I figured these things were going to kill me anyways, so I didn't bother about sucking up to them or any of that nonsense in hopes that they would let me go with my life.

"Let's kill her. It's been a while since I've enjoyed killing a human." Another robot suggested. "Especially one as pathetic and little as her."

Okay, that was the last straw.

I had no more buttons to push. No more.

Out of pure rage, I quickly lifted my body up and brought up my feet to the robotic hand that was grasping my hair. With one swift use of my strength, I crushed the hand and I was set free. I think all I did was piss off the robot super bad, because immediately I was trapped under his other fist. However, I managed to wriggle out of there, jumped on the back of the same robot, and I crushed his head as easily as I had done to his hand. Knowing that with my broken forearm, I was no match for the five of them together, I decided to high-tail it out of there.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" I cursed as I ran for my dear little life. The extremely, freaking pissed robots chased behind me, seeking revenge.

Where was I even going to run? To the mountains? That was like committing suicide. There was no way I could climb those steep looking nightmares faster than those robots.

I soon made it to the mountains, much to my demise. I would have preferred to keep running from the robots around the desert like an idiot, because then I would have lasted longer. But no, things were going to end quicker to me, simply because there was no other way to run from these monsters. But, I was not going to give up. I was sure going to give them some wounds to remember before they killed me.

"Heh, yeah. Just my luck," I scoffed once I stopped in front of a great, rocky wall. "of course the first part of this mountain is impossible to travel up!" All the way to the left and right sides, as far as the eye could see was all wall. I could have tried jumping up it, but my body was quite low on some important elements at the time, therefore I didn't have the energy and my leg had been severely damaged from when I tripped, now that I could feel the sharp stabbing pain there.

The four robots left had a half circle formed around me. Great. Now there really wasn't a way out.

"Yeah, well...I'm gonna die." I sighed to myself. I figured that as soon as my arm got broken, this was probably the way my life was going to end. Normally I'm a great fighter when I have two working arms, but when I'm without the one, my fighting power is down quite a bit. Heck, if I had two working arms at that point, I could have taken down the five of them easy.

The big black one lunged himself at me, and I jumped out of the way as he missed. He crashed into the mountain, and another one, which was a faded red color caught me off guard as I tried to get away. Its arm smacked into my neck and flung me away like a rag doll. The air was knocked out of me and for a while I couldn't move.

Everything about this situation sucked. I couldn't get away from these robots, my arm was broken and my leg was not liking me at all, and not to mention that I now couldn't move. The four of them tromped over everything in their path in order to get to me. I would have loved to get up and run away, except my body was in too much shock and I was too busy trying to breathe. I had no other choice but just accept I was going to die.

Keeping my eyes looking straight ahead of me, I waited for the end. All I hoped was that it came quickly.

The robots were now only yards away.

Out of my dizzied vision, I watched as they all raised their arms, preparing to crush me.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

**ooh cliff hanger! D:**

**yeah so sorry this chapter is all about the OC and stuff. I just wanted to get you guys info'd up about her (heh...grammar fail) BUT! no worries! the next chapter will have our favorite robot/umm...i really am not sure what Casshern is even though i've seen all of the anime episodes...*double fail* i hate being stupid :(**

**and again, sorry if she's a mary-sue, that's why i published this with two chapters so that i wouldn't get shot with the mary sue assassination rifle :3**

**anyways, review button's down there, so push it and stuff if ya want to. i'm not begging for it, but i'd sure appreciate some feedback just so i know i should keep going and that people care and stuff :D**

** thanks, you guys are awesome and you are super nice for taking the time to read my work! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiii!**

***throws flower petals around for everyone as a reward for bothering to read chapter 2***

**here's chapter 2!**

**btw sorry if i made any mistakes, i just found out i get to go have wonderful eye surgery! yay! *cries* so that may be why something doesn't make sense, i have a lot on my mind at the moment, but i'd be happy to clarify anything, so please tell me if something confuses you :)**

**thanks a lot for reading! it really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

_**From last time**:_

_Keeping my eyes looking straight ahead of me, I waited for the end. All I hoped was that it came quickly._

_The robots were now only yards away._

_Out of my dizzied vision, I watched as they all raised their arms, preparing to crush me._

_I squeezed my eyes shut._

_**Now this continues! :D**_

Nothing happened.

In fact, there was just a loud crash. And then ten seconds of just the wind blowing across the sand.

I hadn't died yet had I? I didn't recall feeling any pain or even being touched.

I peeked out of one eye. "Huh?"

The robots had stopped dead in their tracks. What in the...?

Then I noticed that they all seemed to have their attention focused on something else. I looked down from their rusting heads to where their out-stretched, bladed arms were located. In front of me, there stood a white figure.

No, it wasn't exactly white. In horror I saw the blood covered blades running right through and out the back of the person standing in the way. What...why?

The next thing that happened took me by surprise. As if I had blinked and missed everything, the four assaulting robots were no more. They had been destroyed, literally within a blink of an eye. Piles of rusted, crushed robotic corpses were all that were left of them. The only thing left standing on at the scene was the one who I figured had killed them.

The one in white.

I got to my feet and stood up. The guy just stood there, with his back turned to me. I could see the wounds the robots had given him. Blood was running steadily from the wounds.

"Hey!" I yelled to him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't really respond to me. But I figured out why when he dropped to the ground, groaning in agony.

My instincts took over, and I immediately ran to his side. As I moved, I noticed how hard it was to walk. I must've not noticed when I was running from the robots because I was panicking too much. But whatever happened to it hurt like hell.

Even though my leg hurt, I kept limping over to him. I didn't have a reason not to really. My leg hurting was not a good enough excuse. The guy had just defended me, and taken the wounds he was suffering from that were meant for me. He saved my life.

I knelt down to his level and reached my hand out to try to get him to stop thrashing around. I stopped when I saw what was happening. The wounds on his body were filling in. How in the hell...?

"Oh my god..." I breathed. He was healing all by himself. I mean, it wasn't the super fast healing that was scaring me, because that's what I did whenever I ate things. But he wasn't eating anything, he was just healing, out of thin air. I wished I could do that. Though it did look painful.

When it looked like he was done healing himself, and everything calmed down, I found myself completely amazed. What kind of being was he? A human with super healing or something? Or...could it be...? Was he a special class of robot like me?

All I could say was, "You healed...like really fast..."

He looked up at me. His eyes almost pierced me. They were so blue, bluer than any person I had ever met. The glow from his eyes faded, along with the mask and helmet. I stood up, and so did he.

"Thanks," I said, looking at my feet.

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"For saving me. I'm sorry that you had to suffer from that." I clarified. "That didn't look too pleasant."

"It's fine. I've gone through worse." He replied.

"So...tell me, what's your name?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

He was silent for a moment. As if he was thinking about how he should answer. "My name is...Casshern."

"Cashew?" Who the hell named their kid 'Cashew'?

"No, Casshern." He emphasized. I felt really stupid.

"Oh...heh, my bad." I laughed. "Casshern, eh? That's a pretty cool name actually! Much better than 'Cashew' haha!"

He gave a small smile.

"So, tell me, Casshern," I said, kneeling back down to examine whatever happened to my leg. "What are you exactly? Are you a robot or a human?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." He answered, kneeling down in front of me to see what I was doing.

"Oh, I see. So you're like me!" I giggled. "I don't know what I am either. The humans told me I wasn't really a robot, but I was definitely not human."

"Really?" He asked. "Hmm...interesting."

"Yeah I know. But, you know what's weird, is that I have human parts." I continued.

"How so?"

"You see, I've got human eyes, hair, and a tongue too. Also, I eat stuff like humans. But I'm a little different than them. They can only eat certain stuff. I can eat things like straight iron, grass, and even tree bark in order to restore my body." I explained. "But I prefer to eat real food when I can get it, because iron and that kind  
of stuff doesn't taste very good."

Casshern seemed to be really interested with what I was telling him. "I've never heard about a being like you before."

"Hah, yeah me neither. But you seem to be like me. Like you're super fast and agile, and you look more like a human than a robot." I observed.

Now that I got my pant legs up and over my shin, I looked over my wound. There was blood, and what I could see was a lovely deep gash that covered about six inches of my leg.

"Aw dammit," I cursed.

"Did those bandits do that to you?" Casshern asked.

"Nah, I just tripped over a great big rock while trying to avoid them." I answered. I felt for my backpack, only to find that it wasn't on my back. It must have fallen off when that one robot flicked me away like a booger.

I turned my head to see if I could find it. I spotted the little black bag just a couple feet to the south of me in the sand. Trying to get up to go get it, I almost fell back down in pain. Casshern quickly got to my side and kept me from falling. He slowly and carefully put me on the ground. The wound was getting worse, or so it felt.

"What are you trying to do?" Casshern asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, I was trying to get to my backpack over there. It has some bandages in there I need for my leg." I sighed, looking down, ashamed.

"I could have just gotten it for you." he replied. "No need to hurt yourself more. You remind me of..."

"Remind you of...?" I asked.

He caught himself. "..It doesn't matter. Here," he left me briefly to go get my bag for me. He came back and set it next to me.

"Thanks," I said graciously. "And you're right, I should have just asked. I guess that I'm just too used to being on my own and having to take care of myself so much that I forgot."

"I understand that feeling." Casshern nodded. I opened my bag and dug through all the crap in there to find what I needed. Frustrated with not being able to find them, I turned my bag over and dumped everything out of it and onto the sand.

As soon as I found them, I went right to work. After wiping away the blood with a cloth, I started wrapping the bandage around my leg. I had to double up on bandages because I was bleeding so badly.

I noticed that Casshern had picked up a small baggy of sea shells I had collected. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Oh heh, yeah I collect those whenever I go to the sea. It's kind of the only really fun thing I do in my life." I said, blushing.

Casshern wore a sort of sad smile on his face. As if he was remembering something he had lost or something like that. "I knew a little girl who loved these too."

"Really? What was her name?" I asked.

"Her name was Ringo." He answered.

"Ringo? That's a really cute name." I replied, tying the bandage. "Whatever happened to her?"

"I...I had to leave her." He said.

He seemed saddened by the memory. Thus, I didn't press him anymore. Even if I did wonder why he left her. All I said was, "Oh. That's too bad. Maybe you will see her again one day?"

He brightened a little. "Maybe."

"Well, all the ones I cared about are dead now, so I understand your longing. I would do anything to have them back." I sighed.

We were silent for a moment. I kicked my leg out in front of me after I finished patching up the wound. I hated awkward silences. "OH HEY!"

Casshern turned his head to look at me. He was surprised.

"I didn't even tell you my name!" I laughed. "How stupid of me! My name is Rya, just soes ya knows."

"Rya," He repeated. "It's a nice name."

"Thanks." I said. I then thought of something. "Well, now that you know my name, would you do me yet another small favor?"

"Yes, what?"

I held out my arm. "You see, I got in this tangle with a couple robots a couple days ago, and my arm got broken. There's just this little metal piece sticking out, and I've tried pushing it back in, but it requires two hands to do so. Could you push it back in for me? You'd be helping my life out a lot."

"Yeah, I could do it."

I pointed to the spot where the metal piece was sticking out. He took his white hands and prepared to press.

"Kay, on three, two, one, press!" I commanded. The pressure in my arm built up, and I was feeling the metal piece beginning to slide. "Just a little more...it's almost there..." then all of a sudden, POP!

I looked at my arm. Wiggling my no longer numb fingers, my reaction was born:

"YAY! IT'S FIXED! WOOHOO!" I cheered happily. "IN YOUR FACE, BAD LUCK! I'M NOT GONNA DIE AFTER ALL!"

Extremely joyful, I almost tackled Casshern in a hug. "Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you so much!"

He was warm. He was also soft. A thought crossed my mind. Maybe he was human? Or...maybe he was like me. I wasn't human, but I felt like one.

I pulled away, and noticed how surprised he looked. My cheeks went bright red, and I looked down. "Eh...sorry...I just got a little excited."

"So it's better now?" He said. I was surprised that he didn't say anything implying that I was the biggest creeper on this planet.

"Yeah. I don't know how I could ever repay you. You've done so much for me." I responded most gratefully. "You're a really nice person, ya know? It's been far too long since I've seen kindness from others."

"That's too bad. Seeing as you seem like a decent person yourself."

"Thanks. So, where are you headed?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Ah, so you're a wanderer, like me." I stretched my arms out behind me. "See? We have so many things in common."

"It seems like we do. You're story sounds a lot like mine," he agreed.

"Yeah. Almost exactly alike. I think the only difference between us is your a guy and I'm a girl." I said. "And you're a lot less pathetic than I am, haha!"

He smiled and looked down at the ground, "Well, you're arm was broken, so it wasn't really your fault. You were just at a disadvantage to those robots."

"I guess so." I cocked my head to the side. "Say, since you don't really have anywhere to go, want to come with me?"

"I...suppose." He answered the question slowly.

"Great! Perhaps you could help me find answers to my past. I just want to learn about what exactly I am and stuff." I suggested.

"Interesting. That used to be my goal. Well, it kind of still is anyways..."

I gasped. "Wow. We _are _almost the same! Casshern, we are going to be the best of friends."

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Alright."

I held out my hand, "Shake it."

He did as I said.

"Great! Now that seals the deal." I said. "Awesome, I haven't had a friend in a _loooooooong _time!"

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't as long as the first chapter. lol it took me about 4 days to write the first chapter plus this one. mainly cuz i had some bad writers block xP ugh i hate writers block.**

**anyways, i hope you liked our little interaction with Casshern and Rya. btw if you don't know how to pronounce the name (cuz my buddy was reading this and didn't know how to say her name...probably cuz she's just a little air-headish) how you say it is "Ree uh"**

**well, that's all i have for now, thanks for reading! and reviews would be nice :) **

**thanks, i love you guys! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for reading chapter 3 of this bizzare story! :D brownie points to you! :D :D :D**

**In this chapter, I was faced with much writers block, so please bear with me if it starts going off into some weirdness xD again, excuse my noobishness (you know, just excuse it for the entire story k? lol) Anyways, for all ya'll who like cuteness, especially between...robots...*looks to the side awkwardly* i think you might want to stick around to read the ending of this chapter :)**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The Canyon

The orange sun blazed ahead of me in the horizon. Looking over to my left, I noticed a bird flying in the distance. Smiling, I admired how gracefully it's wings stroked the sky. It had been a while since I had last seen a bird. I really was intrigued by them. They were so beautiful, and I was fascinated by their wings. The idea of flying, well, let's just say that the ability to fly has always been one of my greatest desires.

"Hey Casshern," I said. I turned my head over to my right, where he was sitting on a ledge, one leg extended outward and into the air. He seemed to be deep in thought, and the expression on his face was sort of...sad. "Hey!"

He perked up a little and looked at me. I pointed my finger in the direction of the bird. "Check it out, it's a falcon!"

"A falcon?" He asked.

"Yeah. Haven't seen any flying creatures since...I haven't seen one in a really long time!" I caught myself. No. That was a memory that wasn't ever to be unveiled again. All it brought was pain.

"Is that so?" Casshern said, standing up and walking over by me.

I nodded. "Yup. All you usually see out in these parts are desert lizards and rotting robots. It's nice to be able to see something different, ya know?"

I began packing up my things again. We had stopped to take a little break because I started bleeding through my bandages again. I needed to fix it and have it stop, or else I would totally wear down and I wouldn't be able to move anymore. I know, I'm a little pathetic that way.

"So, Rya," Began Casshern. His voice caught me off guard. Geez, usually I was the one to start the conversations we had!

"Ah, yes?" I responded, standing up.

"Where exactly do you plan on searching for the answers of your past?" He asked.

I gestured to the east. "In that direction. You see, that is where I came from. Or so this map says..."

"A map...?"

"Yeah. The humans had this map that they gathered from where they found me. They knew that where they found me was not where I was originally created. They wanted to know more about me I guess, so they started heading that direction." I explained.

"I see." Casshern nodded and looked off into the distance.

"Well," I sighed and clapped my hands together. "Ready to hit the road?"

We began walking in the direction of the large mountains ahead of us. Now that we were out of the extremely depressing barren lands, we were now headed for the mountainous pain-in-the-butt lands. It was so easy to get lost in there. I'd been there once with the humans, and on the way we had lost someone dear to our group...

* * *

"Which way are we even going? In this hell-hole I've no idea which way is North, South. West or East!" A young man in the back yelled.

Laina called up to the front of the group. "Randal are you sure we're on the right path?"

"I swear this is it..." A red-haired man in the front answered. He seemed to be fixated on a map he was holding. "We've crossed here before...but I don't quite remember having to get across such a difficult cliff."

"Why don't we just go back? This isn't working out!" The same guy complained.

"Quit your whining, Sol, you're not helping anything." A woman hissed. Sol immediately looked down in embarrassment.

I looked ahead of me. The wind was furiously whipping my hair back and causing our trek up the mountain to be ten times more miserable. The storm had begun now, and raindrops were hitting our skin like bullets.

"Perhaps we could try crossing over there?" I suggested. There were flat rocks just over yonder, and it we could get past the slick, rocky drop-off. It could be dangerous for the young ones though.

Randal inspected what I was pointing to. "Maybe." He eyed everything around him.

From right to left, and top to bottom there was no where else we could go. We would have to hop across the rocks if we wanted to get anywhere.

"Looks like the only option we have," Laina sighed.

Randal frowned. "I guess so."

Laina yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright guys, we're going to try jumping those rocks over there in order to continue. It's the only option we have."

There were a series of groans to be heard, but everyone complied. Children clung to their parents in fear, and the shuffles of feet on the hard rock muffled the muttering of tired people. I watched as the adults in front of me made their way to the jutting boulders. I could see Laina struggling to help an older lady get across. With this amount of elderly and young needing to get across, things were going to get difficult.

When it was my turn to hop across, the others stood back and let me do my thing. I was so much stronger and faster than anyone else, everyone knew that I would have no trouble in getting across. Nimbly leaping from the cliff and over to the next rock, I made my way over to the other side with Laina. There I would be able to help those getting to the last stage of the crossing, which was the hardest part to get across.

The storm's force grew. Red, sore spots from where the rain was slapping against our skin could be seen. This was only increasing our problems. The rocks were becoming slicker, and this whole process was becoming even more so dangerous. And we hadn't even gotten half the group across.

"Come on Trisha! You can do it!" Someone yelled from where I was. It was a girl named Tilo, and she was yelling for her eleven year old sister who was struggling on one of the rocks. Helping her across was Laina's father, John.

I bit my bottom lip in anxiety. They were almost across. All they had to do was jump to one more rock. That was it.

The rain seemed to be trying to kill us all with its power. The rock that Trisha and John were on right now was so slippery, it made me all the more nervous. Laina was silently praying for her father's safety. I too said a silent prayer in my heart, for Laina's well-being and for her father, and for everyone else too.

Suddenly Trisha slipped. My heart felt as if it dropped in my chest. She was flat on her stomach and she was sliding. John stumbled, but he was doing everything in his power to save the poor girl, who was screaming in fright.

Panicked, I scanned the area to see if there was anything I could do to help. I would have tried to jump over to the rock and tried to help, but it was too slippery. If I did, I would only end up falling or get in their way. All I could do was watch from the sidelines.

"Careful!" Laina shouted. There was much terror in her voice, and she was trembling from the cold.

Trisha was flailing her arms around, trying to get a grip on the rock, anything to keep her from falling. John's hand gripped her wrist, and he pulled back to keep her up. He seemed to get them to stop sliding, and he pulled a very scared Trisha to her wobbly feet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I relaxed a little. That was so close.

"Here, I'm going to send her over, alright?" John called.

"I'll catch her!" I offered. I stood in front of the group and held out my arms.

Trisha prepared to jump, and John gave her a little push. She quickly came into my arms, and I set her with the group quickly. The girl ran into her older sister's arms in a hug. Laina seemed tense, but now that Trisha had made it safely over, she seemed relieved.

"Alright, let's start bringing over the elder-"

John's feet shot out right under him. Instinctively I leaped over to the rock where he was and reached out my arms to help him. The rain was relentless; even in this treacherous situation it would not let up. I was doing everything in my power to reach him, and not let him fall into the abyss below.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. My hand clasped around his wrist just as he was about to slide off the edge of the slick rock. We were both drenched, and I had to grab him with both hands just to get the slightest grip.

"I got ya!" I was trying to stay on the rock as well. I could feel my body sliding, and I was beginning to panic. Water poured down on the rock, and seemed to be trying its hardest to wash the both of us off.

John's face was full of fear, a look that I had never expected the brawny man to have on his face. I was so scared. If even he was scared, there was a good chance we were going to fall.

I began to feel his hand starting to slip from mine. We were just too wet. All I could do was hold on tighter, as my body began to succumb to the effects of the water pouring on the rock. I placed a foot in front of me, and I tried pushing backwards to drag him up with me.

One moment. That's all it took.

His hand seemed to disappear as I watched in horror as the shape of his body fell down and down. Laina was screaming behind me, and tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

* * *

The memory faded away as we stopped. Before my eyes stood the mountains. What really got my attention was the giant canyon resting right in front of us. Crumbled rocks adorned the bottom of it. Funny, I didn't remember this being here when I first crossed through this area.

"Weird..." I bit my bottom lip. This must've happened later. "_Daaaamn_!"

"What is it?" Casshern asked.

"Ah nothing, it's just that last time I went through here, this wasn't here. Which really sucks, because we had to actually hike up the mountains. Somebody fell and died too." I explained.

Casshern nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. What's in the past is in the past, and you can't change it." I sighed. "Geez, it would have been nice if this were here before though."

I squinted my eyes. In the horizon, I could see the faint shimmering outline of water. The sun was in halfway into the sky, casting a very warm, orange glow across the land. Great, as soon as we got past this short little canyon, we'd be at the sea.

We had already began walking into the valley, so as we moved, I nudged Casshern in the arm. "Look out there! We can already see the sea from here!"

"You're right. We must not be too far from it." He replied.

A great big smile was on my face. With the amount of excitement I was in, you could have thought that I was a little child or something.

"You seem happy." Casshern commented. He too had a small smile on his face. He probably was just amused by me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's just because I'm really excited to go to the sea. I haven't been there forever!"

"Really?"

"Yep. I love it there. I think that after this whole quest is over, I'm just going to settle down there, because I'm sick of dodging robots in the desert." I answered.

"You really are a lot like Ringo." Casshern remarked.

"Yeah? Perhaps one of these days I'll meet her." I said.

Casshern was silent for a moment, as was I. We seemed to have a lot of these awkward moments, which I generally didn't like. He was just so freakin quiet, and I just didn't really know what to say to him. After all, I had been living on my own for a really long time, probably about ten or twenty years now. I didn't know, I had lost all track of time.

The silence was bothering me. I needed to do something to break it up. Anything! Just then, my random little brain..or whatever makes me think and not be stupid came up with something:

I began singing randomly.

"_We're going on an adventure,_

_Where we're going we aren't sure_

_All we know is we'll go far away from this place_

_We'll explore the ocean and outer space_

_Oh we're going on an adventure_

_Where we're going we aren't sure_

_So get your things and hurry out_

_Because the journey is what it's all about!"_

As soon as I stopped singing, I noticed that Casshern was looking at me as if I was the weirdest person he had ever met. I probably was the weirdest person he had ever met.

"What?" I frowned.

He immediately looked away. "You're just...so...interesting."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I can't help it. I was raised by humans."

"I guess that would explain why you are so different."

I saw the great big, red 'C' on his white suit. How interesting. "You know something?"

"What?"

"When the humans found me, they showed me this torn up suit that had a great big R on it, and said that is what they found me wearing. And now that I think about it, it looked a lot like what you are wearing. Only it was silver. Do you think that maybe we could somehow be connected?" I asked.

Casshern pondered the question for a moment. "It could be. Though Ohji never said anything about there being a fourth..."

"Ohji? Who's that?"

"He created me, along with Leda and Dio." He answered.

"Oh. Is he still around? Maybe he created me too!" I suggested.

Casshern shook his head. "No. The ruin caught up to him and he...died." "Oh..." I was disappointed. Dang, and I was getting so close to finding some answers! "That sucks."

He nodded his agreement.

Most of the day had now passed, and we were about three quarters through the canyon. I was covered in dirt from head to toe, and it sure looked like Casshern had the same problem. A bad thunderstorm was now sweeping its way through our path, so we decided to take shelter in a nearby cave. The cave was small, and it didn't provide the most comfort, but at least it shielded us from the rain.

I was busy trying to get a fire started so I could warm up. The air was so cold, and my clothes had gotten wet from the rain, thus I was shivering.

I took off the hat I was wearing and twisted it, squeezing out the water. I set it down beside me and curled up into a little ball. I was so cold! Right now all I was wearing was my tank-top and my pants, which were rolled up past my ankles.

I looked over at Casshern, who seemed to be doing just fine. In fact, he was going off into one of those "silent thoughts of doom and gloom" moments again. Man, I wish I wasn't so pathetic. Catch me in a thunderstorm, and I was a mess. But with Casshern, he seemed to be able to withstand anything. He always looked so perfect too, even now when he was covered in dirt. He looked warm. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I scooted over to where he was, which was right next to the fire. He was kneeling, and he had one arm settled on his knee. Acting as casual as I could, snuggled up right into his body. Yeah, I know. Awkward. But hey, I was freezing!

Much to my surprise, he let me stay there! Wow, I totally expected him to immediately stand up and never talk to me again, but no, he actually stayed still. He did look down at me though.

I turned my head up to his face and blushed, saying, "Sorry...I'm just really cold and you're really warm and..."

"It's fine. I don't mind." He replied. He shifted into a different sitting position to allow me to come closer.

Sometime during that moment, I fell asleep. I couldn't help it, I just felt good like that, being settled against Casshern's warm body.

* * *

**oooooh what's this we have here? a RyaXCasshern moment?**

**Rya: *slaps SPAZZZ* don't give people ideas!**

**SPAZZZ: ouch, that hurt dammit! geez lady!**

**Rya: it's your fault for making my character so feisty**

**SPAZZZ: I'm telling Casshern!**

**Casshern: *face-palms* oh dear...**

**...anyways, it's really late and im full of randomness (as you can see up there ^) so i'm going to go pass out now.**

***sound of dogs barking outside my window***

**...**

**I'm going to be right back *grabs gun***


End file.
